Akatsuki Day Care!
by syugarrr
Summary: Kota metropolitan Konoha, kota dengan perekonomian yang tinggi. Dimana para pekerjanya super sibuk sehingga bagi mereka yang memiliki anak sangat susah untuk mengurus mereka. Disini, Akatsuki Day Care akan menjadi solusi masalah anda! Tapi, apakah mereka sanggup mengurus anak-anak yang sangat bandel? / AU!


Ini masih awal tahun, dan tentu saja cuaca masih dingin. Cuaca dingin memang memaksa orang untuk kembali ke tempat tidur dan bergelung dengan selimut tebal. Tapi apa daya, hari ini adalah hari kerja. Setiap orang wajib beraktivitas. Waktu adalah uang. Pepatah itulah yang membuat setiap orang serasa di hipnotis dan memaksa diri mereka untuk bekerja.

Apalagi di kota metropolitan Konoha ini. Kota yang sangat besar dengan perekonomian yang tinggi. Kota ini sangat kaya. Tak sedikit perusahaan yang mempengaruhi perekonomian kota ini, seperti Uchiha Corporation, Hyuuga Group, Namikaze Co., dan yang lainnya. Mereka bergerak di bidang pertanian, perdagangan, pendidikan, perikanan, dan masih banyak lagi. Orang dewasa yang berperan banyak di beberapa perusahaan tentu sangatlah sibuk. Ditambah lagi, tak banyak dari mereka yang sudah menikah. Anak yang jarang diurus, timbul masalah dalam rumah tangga, pertemuan dengan klien, kesibukkan di kantor membuat mereka kewalahan.

Dan tentu, dua orang di depannya ini salah satu dari mereka. Seorang _businessman_ dan _businesswoman_ yang sangat gila kerja namun mengurus anak pun susah. Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, mereka mengawali harinya dengan wajah masam dan ocehan yang tak ada habisnya. Apalagi, hari ini hari sabtu. '_Kukira semua orang senang dengan hari libur…_' batinnya.

"_A—ano_…" pria itu bergumam, mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran pasangan suami istri ini di depannya. Dan tentu saja, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina tidak dengar. Mereka berdua masih berdiri di teras rumah membiarkan pria itu berdiri di luar sambil menggandeng seorang bocah berambut durian seperti ayahnya. Membiarkan duo berambut kuning itu terkena salju yang masih turun.

"Sudah kubilang, kau resign saja! Kau ini wanita!"

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku wanita hah? Kau pikir aku lemah?"

"Bukan masalah itu, Kushina! Kau—kau sudah sibuk bekerja dan bagaimana dengan Naruto? Kau biarkan saja?"

"Kau juga bisa mengurusnya, jangan aku saja!"

"Aku sibuk!"

"Aku juga sibuk!"

Deidara, nama pria berambut kuning panjang itu berdeham keras. Menghentikkan ocehan dua insan itu yang tak ada habisnya. "_Sumimasen_, Minato-_san_, Kushina-_san_. Sampai kapan Naruto bersama kami?" bocah berkepala durian itu menatap Minato dan Kushina bergantian. Matanya seolah berkata _aku-ingin-bermain-dengan-kalian, _tentu membuat mereka tertegun.

"Kurasa kami—akan menjemputnya besok." Jawab Minato sedikit ragu. Ia melirik Kushina yang menatapnya tidak yakin.

Kushina mengangguk pelan, "kami akan usahakan secepatnya."

Deidara tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia membungkuk sopan sebelum ia pergi. Saat mereka sudah sampai di samping mobil sedan berwarna merah metalik itu, Deidara menatap kedua orangtua Naruto yang bersiap masuk kembali ke rumah. Pria berambut panjang itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto. Bocah itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"_Okaa-chan! Otou-chan!_" suara cempreng Naruto terdengar lucu. Saat kedua orangtuanya berbalik badan, Naruto langsung memeluk mereka sekilas. "_Itekimasu_!" seru Naruto ceria sambil berpose hormat.

Setelah itu terjadilah adegan pertumpahan air mata dan berpelukan ala teletubbies. Deidara tersenyum menatap pemandangan mengharukan itu. Awal yang mengharukan di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Bagaikan semangatnya terisi lagi untuk bekerja dan yakin hari itu adalah hari yang sangat indah.

Tidak sampai Deidara dan Naruto akhirnya sampai di tempat penitipan anak itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ITU PUNYAKU!"

"HUWEEEEEE MAKANANKUUU!"

"KAU INI URUS ANAK YANG BENAR DONG!"

"AAAAH AKU STREEEESS!"

Kalau diukur dengan termometer, semangat Deidara yang tadinya tinggi sekali kini langsung anjlok mencapai minus. Berlebihan ya? Memang.

"_SENPAI_! AWAS!" seruan pria bertopeng oranye membuat Deidara tersadar. Kue dengan berlapis-lapis krim itu terlempar kearahnya. Kalau saja Deidara terlambat menghindar, kue itu pasti akan mengotori wajahnya.

**Crat.**

"Tobi…"

"HUWAAA _SENPAI GOMENASAI_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akatsuki Day Care**

**Naruto by ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by ****syugarrr**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: **AU, OOC, misstypo.

**Genre: **Family/Humor(maybe?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tertawa menatap wajah Deidara yang kini penuh krim. Kue yang tadinya menempel di wajah pria tersebut kini merosot dan turun mengotori pakaiannya dan akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Deidara membuka matanya perlahan, ia menatap pria bertopeng itu yang tepat berada di depannya.

"_S-senpai, daijoubu ka_?" Tanya Tobi—namanya—dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_nya, walaupun matanya tak terlihat. Deidara mengernyit. Ia merasakan Naruto melepas genggamannya dan berlari menuju ke tempat anak lainnya bermain. Menyadari aura-aura kelam yang menyelimuti Deidara, Tobi langsung berseru panik. "_SENPAAAAAAI_! AMBILKAN _TISSUE_—ATAU APAPUN YANG BISA MEMBERSIHKAN!"

"Nih." Ucap pemuda berambut merah sambil melempar kain bermotif kotak-kotak yang cukup… dekil. Tobi menangkap kain itu dengan sigap dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung membersihkan wajah coret-tampan-coret Deidara.

"Uff—Tobi lepas!" Deidara memekik tertahan karena Tobi. Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu hanya terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Memang, wajah Deidara kini mulai bersih dari krim. Namun kini masalah baru timbul. Noda hitam yang tak lain adalah debu mengotori wajahnya. "TOBI!"

"HIYAAAA—_SENPAI_!" Tobi berteriak lagi dan kain itu terlempar entah kemana. Deidara meringis. Suara Tobi benar-benar sangat menyakitkan telinga. Deidara heran, kenapa pria ini tidak pernah dewasa walaupun lebih tua dua tahun darinya?

Deidara menghela nafas. Ia meninggalkan Tobi menuju ke toilet. Deidara menutup pintunya dengan keras dan segera membasuh wajahnya di wastafel. Ia menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin setelah wajahnya bersih.

_Akatsuki Day Care_. Satu dari sekian banyak tempat penitipan anak di kota ini. Dimiliki oleh Uchiha Madara, CEO sekaligus _founder_ Uchiha Corp. Tempat penitipan ini bekerja sama dengan Konoha _Pre-school and Kindergarten_ yang letaknya tepat di sebelah tempa penitipan ini. Anak-anak di penitipan ini rata-rata dari keluarga yang menengah keatas, yang orang tuanya super sibuk karena pekerjaannya.

Tempat penitipan ini memiliki sepuluh pemuda yang ber-part time job sebagai pengasuh anak. Biasanya tempat penitipan didominasi oleh pengasuh perempuan, namun ini hampir semuanya laki-laki.

"Akan kuperkenalkan satu-satu." Ujar Deidara menatap kearah cermin.

Pertama, **Pain**. Entah mengapa namanya seperti itu. Selain itu dia juga sering berbicara tentang _itami_—atau penderitaan. Mungkin itu darimana namanya berasal. Pain adalah _manager_ dari tempat penitipan anak Akatsuki ini. Rambutnya berwarna oranye dan wajahnya banyak _piercing_, tidak terlihat kalau sebenarnya dia adalah pengasuh anak disini. Dia _bossy_, banyak maunya, aneh, namun ia jago mendongengi anak-anak penitipan. Di depan para member Akatsuki, dia super duper menyebalkan (menurut Deidara). tetapi di depan Madara, ia akan bertindak sangat berwibawa dan tentu membuat member lainnya muak.

Kedua, **Konan**. Familiar dengan namanya? Ya, seperti nama karakter di komik Detective Conan. Dia _co-manager_ sekaligus kekasih dari Pain sendiri. Satu-satunya pengasuh perempuan di tempat ini. Rambutnya berwarna biru dan terlihat selalu memakai make-up. Dia terkenal di kalangan anak laki-laki karena kecantikan dan keibuannya. Dia hobi bermain origami. Di selalu memakai jepitan origami berbentuk bunga di kepalanya.

Ketiga, **Uchiha** **Tobi**. Cucu Uchiha Madara. Si topeng oranye. Dia lah yang paling tua kedua di tempat ini, namun tingkahnya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Ia memiliki banyak cemilan manis namun tidak mau membaginya ke anak-anak, sehingga member Akatsuki lainnya pun harus diam-diam mencuri cemilannya untuk dibagikan ke yang lain jika persediaan sudah habis. Hobinya adalah memanggil seseorang dengan '_senpai_' ke yang lebih tua dan yang lebih muda darinya. Dia juga suka berteriak-teriak dan… panikan.

Keempat, **Kakuzu**. Pria tertua. Bendahara. Pelit dan menyebalkan, seperti _debt collector_. Ia jarang mengurus anak dan justru membuat mereka takut. Hobi menghitung uang—entahlah darimana ia dapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Namun jika terpaksa, ia akan mengurus anak. Seperti Pain, ia biasanya mendongengi anak-anak. Ia selalu memakai cadar, entah mengapa.

Kelima, **Hidan**. Pemuda asal kota Yu yang sangat beriman—sepertinya. Ia percaya adanya Dewa Jashin dan sering menyebut dirinya adalah Jashinisme yang paling dicintai oleh Dewa Jashin sendiri. Sedikit psikopat, senang melihat darah dan suka menakut-nakuti anak-anak—walaupun dianggap bercanda oleh mereka. Ia konyol, blak-blakan dan paling dekat dengan Kakuzu (Kakuzu tidak mengakuinya).

Keenam, **Hoshigaki Kisame**. Orang akan berpikir manusia tinggi ini hobi mencat kulitnya dengan warna biru, tetapi tidak. Memang dari lahir begitu, kulit biru seperti ikan hiu yang menakutkan. Pemuda asal kota Kiri ini bisa dibilang pengasuh yang paling disukai oleh anak-anak—sampai akhirnya Itachi datang. Dia benci ikan. Dia mengaku suka sakit hati jika melihat seseorang memakan ikan. Entahlah, mungkin sebenarnya ia manusia setengah ikan (Lho, Raditya Dika?).

Ketujuh, **Uchiha Itachi**. Cucu kesayangan Madara dan sepupu Tobi. Ia lebih muda lima tahun dari Tobi. Sifatnya sangaaaat bertolak belakang dengan pria bertopeng itu. Tenang, disiplin, tidak panikan. Walaupun ia termasuk paling muda di tempat ini, ia sudah memiliki keriput. Tak heran jika setiap jam ia bolak-balik ke kamar mandi untuk memakai krim anti-keriput. Oh ya, dia juga mempunyai adik yang langganan dititipkan di tempat ini. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, berbeda 15 tahun darinya. Cukup jauh 'kan?

Kedelapan, **Zetsu**. Pria ini sangaaaat aneh. Tak dikenali asalnya darimana. Ciri khasnya adalah berambut hijau dan memiliki dua warna kulit, hitam dan putih. Memiliki dua kepribadian yang sangat bertolak belakang. Terkadang ia sinis, super menyebalkan dan dingin, namun tak lama ia akan berubah menjadi orang yang hangat, lucu dan ramah. Ia juga suka menanam _aloe vera_—atau yang sering kita ketahui tanaman lidah buaya—di taman belakang Akatsuki Day Care. Tak jarang tanaman itu membuat anak-anak terluka. Zetsu sangat berbahaya.

Kesembilan, **Akasuna no Sasori**. Ketiga termuda di Akatsuki. Rambutnya merah, wajahnya _baby-face_. Sangat tampan. Ia tenang dan sedikit dingin, namun sangat ramah kepada anak-anak. Ia terkenal di kalangan anak-anak perempuan. Ia suka menunjukkan _puppet show_ selama setelah jam makan siang. Sejauh ini, yang paling normal adalah dia.

Dan terakhir, **Deidara**. Termuda di Akatsuki, hanya berbeda setahun dari Itachi. Rambut kuning panjangnya dan wajah kemayu(?) membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan. Ia sering _cross-dress_ karena dipaksa. Hobinya adalah membuat gerabah atau seni tanah liat dan hasil karyanya sering dirusak oleh Tobi. Entah apa dendam pria Uchiha itu padanya hingga sering membuatnya kesal.

"Aku tentu yang paling tampan di antara semuanya." Deidara tersenyum bangga dan berpose sok _cool_. Ia berganti pose selama beberapa detik di depan cermin. Tanpa ia sadari, Itachi berdiri di ambang pintu menatapnya jijik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Deidara menciut. Ia berhenti melakukan posenya dan menatap Itachi ceming. "Ahaha, tidak-tidak. Aku hanya… yaah?" Itachi menatapnya semakin bingung. Deidara tertawa garing lagi dan menyingkirkan Itachi dan pintu dan keluar, "aku duluan!"

"Dasar aneh…" gumam Itachi dan mulai memoles wajahnya dengan krim anti-keriput.

_Well_, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Lihat saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

AH SAYA NGESTUCK! Duh gatau ya ini bakal lanjut apa ngga, kebiasaan saya bikin fanfic multi-chapter tapi kehabisan ide sendiri :(

_Arigatou minna-san!_

**16/01/2015**

**syugarrr**


End file.
